A Legendary Battle
by MitzvahRose
Summary: Oneshot- A Pokémon battle based off of an impressive picture I saw of an Azelf named Cupix and a Latias fighting.


**_Azelf vs. Latias_**  
An Azelf and his trainer stepped into the tall grass, seeing movement. A few seconds later, a flash of red appears, disappearing just as quickly. The trainer frowns and his partner got into a battle position.  
"You ready?"  
A nod came in response.  
"Then let's do this!"  
Suddenly, a shrill cry was heard. Startled, the trainer took a step back, but held his ground. Trainer and Pokémon shared a glance. Azelf raised his hands into the air above his head and a light blue ball of energy appeared, sparking. He closed his eyes… concentrating…. A shining lightning bolt shot upwards out of it, vanishing into the sky. He lowered his arms.  
They waited a few moments and the grass parted. An aged Latias appeared—its feathers clearly ruffled—having an unusually fierce look to it that the trainer liked. The trainer grinned; his thoughts sprawled across his face. The Latias stared at Azelf and Azelf Latias, both waiting for the other to make a move. Abruptly, Latias struck, a ball of energy spiraling towards the blue fairy. She had fired off her signature move which the trainer immediately recognized as 'Mist Ball'.  
"Azelf, dodge! Strike back!"  
Azelf did as instructed, sprinting to the side. A second later, Azelf's eyes glowed gold and he released a rainbow colored beam from the gem on his forehead. The beam soared past their surprisingly fast opponent. "Then again," the trainer grunted, "Not really surprising at all."  
Three green rings appeared around Latias and the trainer smirked, "Reflect Type huh? Interesting choice. Azelf, go! Use Extrasensory once more!"  
Azelf repeated the same move as before and Latias dodged yet again. The trainer closed his eyes and raised his hand. Azelf did the same. Latias, seeing her chance, charged towards the motionless Pokémon. Without warning, a purple aura appeared around the idle Pokémon, striking Latias who was now a mere few feet away. With a cry of pain, Latias retreated, crashing into a tree.  
The trainer sighed sadly, "Sorry Latias…" Latias shook her head and fired off another ball of energy, this time striking Azelf, causing him to crash to the ground.  
The trainer blinked, surprised, "Not bad," He turned towards his partner, "Azelf, are you okay?"  
Azelf wiped his mouth, glaring, _'Of course!'_ He sent back.  
Triumphant, Latias hovered, waiting. Azelf suddenly disappeared from view. The wide eyed Latias frantically swung her head from side to side, searching for her opponent.  
"Azelf, Giga Impact!"  
Latias spun around, but it was too late. Azelf, surrounded by a purple energy, streaked with gold slammed into the bird-like Pokémon. With a cry of pain, Latias fell from the sky.  
The trainer took out an oddly designed ball, familiar to most trainers. "Poke ball… G-" He was interrupted by Latias' snarl as she struggled to her feet. With amazing endurance, she launched herself into the air. Azelf watched, eyes narrowed, but a grin clearly visible on his face. All of a sudden, he shuddered, a spark of electricity running through his body. Latias seemed to snicker; her opponent was stunned from his own attack.  
She rushed her fellow, paralyzed Legendary. As though on cue, a light blue lightning bolt materialized, striking Latias. The trainer laughed, "Works every time!" He grinned, "This battle should be…" His eyes widened. There, apparently unscathed, was Latias. "No!" The trainer scowled, "She used Refresh!" Then he noticed Latias was panting heavily and looked like she was having trouble keeping airborne. He smirked; she hadn't been able to fully heal herself. Azelf cried out cheerfully, able to move once more. The trainer grinned yet again, "Guess this is it… one last attack should do it. Azelf, get ready! It's time to use your signature move!"  
Azelf nodded, closing his eyes. A glowing blue energy coated his left arm and his eyes shot open, _'Ready!'_  
Latias, sensing this was to be the final move, prepared her strongest attack, a faint red aura surrounded her.  
The two Pokémon stared, and a silent agreement passed between them. Azelf felt this would be a worthy team mate, and Latias would be proud to have this trainer catch her. They nodded to each other, and charged. The two Pokémon collided, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The trainer held his breath, fists clenched, waiting. After a minute that felt more like an eternity, a red blur fell from the haze, impacting on the ground. The mist dissipated to reveal the victor to be Azelf.  
The trainer smiled, pressing a button on the ball still in his hand. He tossed it into the air, catching it. "Poke ball… GO!" He pelted the ball at their unconscious rival.


End file.
